Norman Bates' Great Escape
by XxDr.PsychexX
Summary: How Norman escaped the state asylum with the help of a nurse.


**Please feel free to write reviews. I do hope that you will enjoy this story.**

**Norman Bates' Great Escape**

* * *

Norman woke up in a strange bed. As he sat up, he absorbed his surroundings. His pure white room had a prison-like feel to it. The single window next to his bed contained wire inside the plastic and bars on the outside. Norman got up and walked to the stained mirror.

Norman's reflection reflected an altered image. Norman's dark, full hair was messy from its once combed state. His tanned face was scared and bruised. His bittersweet chocolate eyes had dark circles under them. Funny, even his black turtleneck and khakis have been replaced with a white t-shirt and sweatpants.

As Norman walked up to the only exit, he realized that the door had no way of opening it. Norman called out as he slapped his hands against the door. Then, he pushed the red "nurse help" button.

Norman was startled as the nurse entered immediately. He avoided her blue eyes and ran his hand through his hair. She introduced herself as Nurse Jackson. She welcomed him to the Arizona asylum for the criminally insane. Norman got scared and panicked. The nurse attempted to calm him down and threatened to give him a sedative. He worked his way into a calmer state and agreed to see the psychiatrist.

Dr. Patton interviewed Norman in the ways that all hospitals interview their patients. Why you are here, how did it happen, etc. In truth, Norman couldn't remember anything before he woke up here. Norman inquired about an aching lump on his head. Patton confirmed his accusations about a bad fall. Dr. Patton finished scribbling some notes in Norman's file, and sent him out to the day room.

Nurse Jackson kept a close watch on him, taking record on his every behavior. Norman inquired as to why she was following him. She told him that he was on 24 hour watch and she was his caretaker. He liked that idea. After watching the other patients, Norman joined in on their poker game. He lost of course, he wasn't too good with cards and his mind was busy. He looked out the window. It was wet and windy. A terrible day. It felt just as bad in here, everything was white.

Some psych. Assistants came in with trays full of sandwiches and chips. The food felt good in Norman's empty belly. In no time given to digest the lunch, the patients were whisked away to an indoor exercise facility. He was challenged to a game of basketball by a rough looking Irish man. He excelled in the game, due to his tall yet muscular build.

The days at Norman's new home went considerably well. He had developed a mild relationship with Nurse Jackson. Norman felt that when he got out of this wretched hell hole, he would try to take her as his wife. Until the third group therapy session with Dr. Patton. One of the paranoid schizophrenics was talking about how Saint Mathew raped his mother. Well, this just sent Norman into the flashback of his life.

Norman fell to the floor in fetal style, looking as if he was in great pain, which he was.

In the black and red state of his mind, he saw the blood pour out of the bathtub, and the body of a beautiful woman being dragged into a tar pond, he could hear the voice of an elderly woman, and with that, he passed out.

He woke up in a rubber room with restraints. He could see Nurse Jackson outside talking to another nurse. Nurse Jackson noticed his arousal, came in and tended to him. He got rather panicky, and she calmed him down. He told her all that was on his mind. How he couldn't remember anything and how he wanted just to go home. She pulled him into a tight embrace and comforted him. She expressed her opinion on how she wanted to take it all away; and that she loved him.

And with that, he knew what he had to do. He had to get out of this place. Far away, with this lovely woman. Norman thought about the images. He didn't know what they ment, but he knew that he had to keep it a secret, or else.

It was revealed that Norman had received an ECT (electronic convulsive therapy); during the blackout he had become violent. In about an hour, Norman was released back into the general population.

It took only a couple of week for Norman to be taken off of twenty-four hour watch. Within the hospital community, he made friends, he made enemies, and acted like a regular law abiding citizen. Nobody, except for nurse Jackson, knew about Normans plan of escape.

It was a damp day. Cold and wet. Norman knew that if he didn't do it now, then he'd never get out. Norman had not sleeped that night. He knewthe exact times that each staff member came and went in the ward. He knew which screws were loose on the bars, and he knew which keys unlocked which doors. Norman had planned his escpe for weeks, and he was confident of the plan.

It began at 4:30 am. The night crew was finishing cleaning up. They came to each bedside and cleaned under the beds. Norman dropped some coins next to it; he knew the night crew was a greedy lot. The guard bent over and picked up the coins, just as Norman slid the keyring from his pocket.

5:00, nurse Jackson came in early and slipped him a knife, a screwdriver, and a slip of paper with names and numbers. He sneaked a kiss before falling back into false slumber.

Norman spent a normal day up until lunch. There, he complained about about stomach pains and cramps. He requested to stay behind rather than exersize. He was kept in a day room with a single guard. He stabbed the guard, death was instant. He took the screwdriver nurse Jackson gave him and unscrewed the bars from the window. He jumped out of the 2nd story window, and landed safely. A group of men from another ward was walking to the cafeteria sneaked himself into the group and walked towards the building. He hid in a small grove of trees until the group passed. He climbed up a tree and scouted the area. There were no gaurds in sight, so he took the opportune moment to hop the fence. Norman hid in the bushes for a moment to see if he was spotted.

The coast was clear. Norman ran. Ran as fast as he could out of sight . He ran into the small town next to the institution. He stayed in the shadows and called a cab. Luckily the driver didn't recognize him. Norman unfolded the piece of paper Nurse Jackson gave him. Inside was a key and $30 dollars. When he reached the townhouse in the city, the key fit the lock. Inside, he locked the doors and closed the blinds in the windows. He waited until she got home at 3:00, and she rushed to cut and dye his hair a rich, dark blonde. He changed into a nice set of clothes, in Jackson's opinion; he looked completely different.

As soon as everything was prepared, they left Arizona on the next flight to Philadelphia. They stayed in hiding for a little while longer, until the general population had forgotten about the murders and the breakout.

Soon, Norman developed a relativley normal life. Nurse Jackson became Mrs. Bates. They opened a hotel on the south side. Norman and his wife had a family. Henry Bates, Norman III, and Emily. Norman lived out his life happilly, and never gave another thought to murder, or the escape.


End file.
